Dragonball what if
by Cokusan
Summary: What if Bardock would have stopped Frieza?, this will be novel lenght, please R and R!
1. The end of the reign

Dragonball What if? Bardock had stopped Frieza?

Notes: So this will become my first full novel, it will be a lot better then any of the stories I posted before. I am 12 years old and from the Netherlands

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, I am just writing this for fun

Summary: This is a what if story, what if Bardock would have stopped Frieza?

Powerlevel chart:

Bardock: 8500 angry form

Bardock: 12,000,000-16,000,000 super sayain

Frieza: 500,000 1st form

Frieza: 12,000,000 4th form

Cooler: 10,000,000 4th form

King Cold: 13,000,000 2nd form

Dodoria: 22000

Zarbon: 24000

Supreme Kai: 340,000,000

Chapter 1: The end of the reign

Bardock was drifting in front of Frieza, the sickening changeling in his stupid machine, he would die! The army of henchmen behind the angry sayain where all but brave, they did'nt even have the courage to attack Bardock, let alone King Vegeta. Bardock shouted:

'You heartless bastard, die for everything that you have done to my people, but especially for what you are planning to do with them!' Frieza laughed and pointed his finger up into the air. 'Little monkey, stay calm, you might hurt yourself!' joked Frieza. Cooler was watching his

brother, that stupid monkey would stand no change against his blood. Bardock just exploded, the tyrant was as calm as always, he would show him not to mess with the sayains! 'What?' shouted Frieza as Bardocks powerlevel was rising with at least a half million.

Bardock's hair turned gold for a second and his eyes turned green, Frieza trew his death ball but it was'nt completed yet en Bardock was fully transformed, he looked just like Goku as a super sayain, but you could tell the difference by his scar. The ball flew towards Bardock and

the sayain destroyed it with a mere energy beam. He was drifting with his arms vowed over each other. Frieza jumped out of his pod and charged at the super sayain with great speed. Bardock trew his knee forwards and it broke Frieza's jaw. Cooler wanted to jump out of his

space ship but King Cold grabbed him. 'Let your brother finish this monkey, don't worry, he will win!' Cooler nodded and powered down. Frieza grabbed his chin and looked at Bardock angry. 'Now you will die!' shouted Frieza and he slowely transformed into his 2nd form,

towering over Bardock with two head lenghts. Bardock looked up to the changeling with confidence. 'Cool trick, but I am still more then ten times stronger then you are!' threathened Bardock, Frieza sniffed and joked: 'I smell monkey, where could he be?' a henchmen could

not hold in his laugh and Bardock fired a small energy beam towards the blue alien with the large head. The alien waved his hands in attempt to block the blast but he burned to ashes when the beam touched him. Bardock turned to Frieza again and flew a little bit upwards.

'Is your vision cleared now?' asked Bardock. Frieza made a headbutt and Bardock catched the horns. 'You'll have to be faster then that, master Frieza.' stated Bardock sarcastic. 'How funny!' replied Frieza and he flew a little bit forwards trowing Bardock of his horns.

Bardock smiled and flashed away, he was behind Frieza and axe-handled him into a henchmen, the henchman was killed by the impact and Frieza rubbed over his horns. 'I see, you are indeed to strong for me in this form.' Bardock grinned: 'I never bluff, lizard!'

Frieza grinned to, he shouted and his mouth opened, his head began to grow and it became even uglier. 'This is my third form, you stand no change monkey!' shouted Frieza. 'All I see about this form is that you are still weaker then me, and uglier!' replied Bardock and he

charged Frieza with his incredible speed, Frieza shouted from pain and flew towards his own ship, having no control over his body. Bardock flashed away and landed behind Frieza, he stopped the enourmous head with one hand and did'nt even move, he tightened his grip and

started to turn around, he was turning around so fat that it looked like he was a whirlwind and the sound it made was the sound of a screaming changeling called Frieza. Bardock let go of the large head and Frieza spinned towards his ship, he crashed into it and the ship caught fire.

Dodoria woke up from the heat, he looked around but he could only see smoke, he flew towards the wall of the ship but he was'nt strong enough to punch trough, Zarbon was running trough the hallway and he saw Dodoria bashing onto the wall. 'Let me try!' shouted Zarbon

and he coughed Dodoria stepped to the side and Zarbon loaded a energy blast, he fired it and made a small hole in the wall, Dodoria stuck his hand into the hole and ripped it apart, Zarbon flew out of the ship, followed by Dodoria. They were just on time because the ship exploded

moments after they got out. Frieza had pushed himself out of the wreckage just in time and he was now drifting in front of Bardock who was laughing loud. Frieza exploded in anger and said: 'Laugh while you can, even you are no match for my final form!' Bardock pulled up a

eyebrow and said: 'I doubt that it can be stronger then me.' Frieza showed his teeth: 'That confidence will cost you your live, and that of your people.' Bardock looked suprised with the sight of Frieza's skin being teared apart, his body bursted apart and made place for a small

changeling with blue panels on his body. Bardock laughed at the sight of the small changeling and powered up to a incredible 16,000,000. Frieza's eyes widened and he shouted: 'You could deliver even more power?' Bardock nodded and said: 'I bet you have a trick up your sleeve.'

Frieza chuckled: 'You should bet all your money on that I have!' shouted Frieza and he powered up to 12,000,000 making his muscles swollen and stretching his small body a little. 'Impressive, but not enough!' shouted Bardock and he made a spinning kick.

Frieza was hit on his jaw that was already broken en he shouted from the enourmous pain that was delivered with the blow. He shouted constantly and Bardock was determined to finish the tyrant, he pulled up his leg and chopped it down, cutting Frieza's head off.

Bardock's sight fell onto Dodoria and his nose holes widened from anger, he flew towards the fat alien and he punched him on his cheek, his neck twisted and it broke. The lifeless body fell onto the burned wreck of Frieza's spaceship. Zarbon stumbled back and Bardock killed him

with a thrust. He turned around and Cooler was drifting in front of him with a very, very angry face. 'YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, PAY!' shouted Cooler and he punched Bardock backwards, Bardock smiled a little, Cooler was'nt much stronger then his brother.

Bardock kicked forwards with all his power and Cooler flew backwards. 'You are weak, die!' shouted Bardock and he loaded the energy between his hands. 'Bomber DX!' shouted Bardock trowing the signature sayain attack forwards. Cooler's pointed out his finger and

flew backwards to give himself enough time to load the attack. 'Death beam!' shouted Cooler and the purple beam flew towards the orange bundle of energy, the attacks clashed and there was a large explosion that trew both the fighter back, the smoke slowely cleared and

Bardock was still standing, as good as unharmed, he only had a schratch on his forehead. The only thing that was left of Cooler was a upper body, his legs were gone and his face was filled with blood stains, his eyes did'nt have pupils left in them and it was clear that he was dead.

King Cold flew towards Bardock and punched him on his chest, Bardock screamed and flew backwards, he coughed up some blood and he punched back trowing King Cold backwards, they clashed with a great flash of light and both flfew backwards burning. Bardock fired a

energy beam and the beam almost pierced the shoulder of his opponent. King Cold screamed and flashed away, he wrapped his tail around Bardock's neck but Bardock made a backfist and almost broke the tyrant's nose, King Cold shouted and Bardock was ready to strike again

but he suddenly stopped, King Cold pulled up his eyebrow and wanted to strike but Bardock pointed out his finger and King Cold turned around to see a small blue man with a mohawk. 'What the!' shouted King Cold and the small man began to speak. 'I am the supreme kai,

stop this nonsense now or I will interfere.' King Cold laughed and fired a ki-blast and the blast hit the kai head on, there was a explosion and King Cold was ready to attack Bardock but his arm was grabbed by the kai, King Cold tried to shake the small man of desperately

but failed and Supreme Kai broke his arm with ease, King Cold shouted and Bardock cracked him in the face, sending him hurtling backwards. Supreme kai fired a energy beam and the beam pierced through the muscled body. King Cold shouted and died.

The supreme kai turned towards Bardock and Bardock stuck out his arms in fear. 'Please don't kill me!' shouted Bardock. The supreme kai smiled and said: 'Don't worry Bardock you have done nothing wrong, it was just the way that were raised.'

Bardock realised that he was just evil because Frieza thought him to be, a tear dropped out of his eye and he turned back to normal. The super powerful warriors fell into the arms of the kai as if he was a small child seeking shelter with his mother. 'Well look at him, the monkey is

a cry baby!' shouted one of the henchmen who realised that he had nothing to lose, Bardock turned towards him slowely flew towards him. 'Don't play though, you should be glad that Frieza is dead.' spoke the sayain. 'I'm not, now I've lost my living!' replied the alien.

'Then seek a new one!' shouted Bardock, suddenly enraged again, almost blowing the alien away just by talking. The alien charged his fist and tried to punch Bardock down but his hand broke at impact. The alien shouted and Bardock broke his neck.

Meanwhile at earth...

The small baby known as Kakarot was trying to defeat a old man by crying and pulling onto the old man's ears. The old man tried to put the baby in his bath desperately and failed.

At Planet Radra...

The young prince Vegeta was flying in the air of a small planet called Radra, it was a stupid planet, a typical Frieza action, assigning a stupid mission to a powerful warrior. He looked down and he saw the target, he looked backwards and he saw Nappa, his bodyguard and

'teacher' although he was already stronger then him. 'Nappa scout that stupid base!' commanded Vegeta. Nappa nodded and flew down to the high-tech base, he was welcomed by a few rockets that he catched with ease and he trew them back destroying the base.

'Let's contact Raditz to see how he is doing.' said Vegeta and he pushed a button on his scouter. 'Yes my lord.' replied Raditz and he dropped the dead native and flew towards the position that Vegeta gave him.

So this chapter was kinda a prologue, the dragonball world will change a lot!


	2. A confrontation with the king

Chapter 2: A confrontation with the king

Powerlevel chart:

Bardock: 250000

Bardock super sayain: 16,000,000

Vegeta: 7000

Nappa: 4000

Supreme Kai: 340,000,000

Kibito: 250,000,000

Raditz: 1350

Fukitia: 12500

Broly: 10000

Broly super syain: 6,500,000

Paragas: 3500

King Vegeta: 18000

Piccolo Daimao: 260

Goku: 250

Tien: 170

Vegeta landed on his beloved planet, he could still not believe that Frieza was defeated by a low-class, and not him or his father, or at least his brother Fukitia. There was also a rumor that the low-class had been a super sayain, Raditz claims that it is his father!

It can't be any crazier. 'Nappa lead us the way!' commanded Vegeta. 'Yes my lord!' replied Nappa and he blasted of, followed by the two other sayains. Bardock was standing in the royal palace, the king wanted to see how strong he really was and he sended his son, Fukitia.

Fukitia was a young man, 15 years old, he looked a lot like his younger brother but his hair was shorter and was'nt as spikey, he had a scar in the shape of a cross on his chin. Bardock got in his fighting stance and the young prince charged him with a flying kick, Bardock

punched with great power and there was a flash of light, the light faded and Fukitia was lying on his back, he was breathing heavily, blood flooding out of his mouth. 'Impressive low class, but can you defeat the king himself?' spoke King Vegeta as he came out of his throne.

'We'll see!' shouted Bardock and he powered up, King Vegeta stepped up confidentely, no other sayain could be stronger then him, he dashed forwards and Bardock shoved his palm forward, the king froze and fell backwards, blood flying out of his mouth, he dropped onto

the floor, creating a hole in it, he opened his eyes to see Bardock mawning brutally. 'You think that you have already defeated me, but that is where you make your mistake.' said the king and he pushed himself up with a lot of effort. 'See if you can block a royal Final Flash!'

shouted the king and he placed his hands next to each other in a distinctive way. 'Final- Flash!' sounded trough the chamber, Bardock saw the blast coming, it had drained the king from all of his power, Bardock crossed his arms and the blast touched him, he was pushed

backwards, his feet left tracks in the floor and the smoke cleared after a while. Bardock was still standing, his arms still crossed, the arms where covered in scratches but he did'nt had any real wounds. The king dropped onto his knees, he shook his head and mumbled: 'The throne

is yours, you deserve it.' Bardock suddenly had a vision, he was wearing the clothing of a king, and he was killed by another super sayain, Brolly. 'No I will lead my people into disaster, you deserve the throne.' the king nodded. 'If that is what you desire.'

Bardock turned around and was ready to leave the room, he opened the door and the young prince was standing in front of him. 'What is your bussines, lowclass?' spoke the arrogant prince brutally. 'Vegeta, I suppose.' replied Bardock. 'Nappa, kill this man!' commanded the

youth. Nappa nodded and charged his fist, the fist flew towards Bardock and Bardock catched it with ease, he squeezed softly and Nappa shouted, he dropped to the ground. 'You must be the one that stopped Frieza.' said Vegeta. 'Indeed.' Vegeta smiled and got into a fighting

stance. 'This is my change to prove that I am the strongest sayain!' shouted the arrogant youngster. 'No my son, you would'nt wish to be killed now, would you?' spoke the king.

Vegeta shook his head. 'But who says that I am the one that has to die?' asked the prince.

'I do!' said Raditz, the young boy only ten years old. 'Son!' shouted Bardock in happiness.

'Father!' replied the boy, his long hairs shaking while he was running towards his father.

They fell into each others arms.

Meanwhile millions of miles away on the planet of the kaio...

Kibito trew a energy blast towards his master and friend, supreme kai. Supreme kai grabbed the blast and absorbed it, he stormed forwards and made a flying kick, trowing his loyal bodyguard onto the ground, Kibito onto his back. 'I still don't understand why you wanted to

fight.' spoke the red kai. 'Because, even a ruler of the galaxy get's bored sometimes.' Kibito nodded and smiled. 'Let's continue then!' shouted the bodyguard and he punched his bodyguard onto the ground so fast that his fist became invisible.

Somewhere in space...

'We will have our revenge on that dog that calls himself a king!' shouted Paragas to his baby child that was in a regeneration tank. The baby looked so peaceful in the healing fluid, he looked weak but his power had already exceeded that of his father. The space pod changed

course to a brown planet, Paragas would have no trouble in conquering it, if there was any living being on there anyway. The pod crashed into the ground and Paragas walked out of it, carrying his baby son in his arms. Suddenly Paragas' scouter started to beep, a powerlevel

of 200 was nearing. 'Interesting.' said Paragas and he powered up to his maximum. The powerlevel came of a wolf-like looking alien with sharp talons and red, evil eyes, it had the abillity to fly and Paragas concluded that it was intelligent. 'Stop where you are.' said the

sayain, the wolf landed and began to speak in a starnge language, the scouter couldn't identify it. Paragas didn't know what the wolf was saying, so he didn't answer. The wolf became angry and his powerlevel rose to 800. The wolf charged the sayain with enourmous speed but

Paragas kicked without doing any effort and the wolf as lying on his back in great pain, Paragas finished him of with a small blast of energy.

A jump of 14 years forward in time, earth...

Tien was lying on his face, he was to heavily wounded to continue the fight against Piccolo Daimao. Goku was angry, his friend was on the verge of death and this monster was laughing, he would wipe the evil smile of his face. Goku dashed forward his fist charged with ki,

Piccolo Daimao smiled and turned away, the young boy missed but turned around faster then the namek expected and Goku punched again, causing a few teeth to scatter onto the floor.

The namek grabbed his mouth in surprise and turned towards the small boy.

'You will pay for all that you have done!' shouted the boy in anger. Piccolo Daimao pulled up

his leg and chopped it down with great speed, but the young boy catched the leg to the namek's surprise and he was lying on his back before he knew it.

'How can someone improve so much in such a short time?' asked the evil lord. 'Now that is none of your bussines!' replied the boy and he made a quick right jab that knocked Piccolo Daimao down and made him bounce of the ground.

Around the same time at the planet that Paragas had conquered a long time ago...

Broly had jetted into a super sayain a few minutes ago and his father was following the path of destruction, the deserts where filled with craters and almost no rock was left in his normal shape, he saw a large explosion a few miles from where he was and he flew towards it.

Broly was bashing into a formation of rocks with great anger, every bash destroyed a rock with ease, Paragas arrived and the young boy saw his father, he took of with great speed. 'Broly, stop this madness!' shouted the father and he trew a energy blast in a desperate

attempt to stop his menacing son.

Ok this was quite a bit shorter but tell me what you think of it R and R


	3. a supersyain duel!

Chapter 3: A supersayain duel

Powerlevel chart:

Bardock super sayain: 18,000,000

Bardock: 1,400,000

Vegeta: 1,500,000

Vegeta super sayain: 16,000,000

Broly: 2,225,000

Broly legendary super sayain: 28,800,500

Paragas: 3500

Raditz: 2000

Nappa: 4000

Krillin: 205

Tien: 250

Yamcha: 170

Goku: 345

Piccolo: 328

Yajirobe: 150

Fukitia: 16,500

King Vegeta: 22,000

Gohan: 15

Fukitia: 20,000

Sandworm: 200,000

Raditz was training in his spaceship, he had improved a lot, he had gone from 1350 to 2000 in a few days thanked to the gravity chamber inside. He could now manage to do simple attacks like punching and kicking in twenty times gravity.

Goku was training on earth, he had to stay ahead of his rival, Piccolo or he would stand no change against him. Piccolo was also training, he was punching against a big rock with all his power and he made deep holes in it with every strike. He suddenly stopped, a large explosion had caught his attention.

He flew towards the place of the explosion, finnaly expecting some action, he aarived at a crater and a sayain called Raditz jumped out of it. 'A namek!' asked Raditz to himself. 'What is a namek, foreigner?' asked Piccolo. 'You are one.' replied Raditz.

'You have that wrong I am a demon!' shouted Piccolo a little bit enraged. 'No you are not.' said Raditz a little bit tired of arguing. 'How do you explain my green skin then?' asked Piccolo becoming angrier with the minute. 'You are namek, and you are annoying!'

said Raditz and he dashed forwards, Piccolo made a spinning kick and Raditz flew backwards, his spine bashed into a rock and he shouted in great pain. Raditz fell onto one knee and he stuck out one arm, he fired a energy blast and Piccolo shouted from pain.

Piccolo got up with his face expressing only one thing: demonic hate. 'Take this, destruction wave!' shouted the namek and the wave of offensive energy touched the sayain, Raditz was trowen onto his back and pushed himself up. 'Impressive, for one with a powerlevel this low.'

Piccolo's eyes widened in anger. 'Are you saying that I am weak? pay for that!' shouted the namek. Raditz smiled and reflected the rather powerful blast that flew towards him. 'I would like to finish this fight, but I to go.' said Raditz and he turned around but he turned to Piccolo

again. 'Do you happen to know a Kakarot by any change?' asked Raditz. 'I do know someone with a tail, but his name is not Kakarot, it's Goku.' Raditz nodded and continued: 'Do you know where he lives?' Piccolo nodded and said: 'Follow me, I know his position.'

The two warriors took off and Raditz laughed softly, he would soon be reunited with his brother, and he was watching a good future ally right now.

On a remote planet, far away from Earth and Vegeta...

The now grown man known as prince Vegeta was training on this planet, the temperature was twenty degrees under zero and the gravity was a hundred times greater then on Vegeta, which is comparible with thousand times the gravity of earth. Vegeta was training so hard that his

armor had bursted and his body was driven to the absolute maximum, he knew that he would pass out a few minutes from now, but that did'nt stop him, he would become a super sayain, no matter the cost. He punched, blood flying trough the air from his skin.

Suddenly his scouter began to beep a warning, there was something coming, with a higher powerlevel then him in this state. The prince of all sayains wouldn't die like this or would he? His powerlevel was around 8000 now, the one nearing was 200,000.

Vegeta was breathing heavily he was trying to prepare himself as good as possible. He saw the source of the powerlevel, it was a enourmous sandworm, at least twenty metres long and three times as wide as the sayain royal, the beast charged the prince with surprising speed,

Vegeta closed his eyes, his time had come. He was knocked trough the air and smashed onto the ground, a tear fell out of his eye, he was sad that he was such a bad person, the worm charged Vegeta again with his mouth opened up, but the front of the beast burned away by a

golden aura coming from Vegeta. Vegeta looked at his arms in surprise, they were surrounded by a golden aura, he felt stronger then ever before, he looked into a little pool of blood and saw that he was a super sayain, he could finally get his revenge on that low class, Bardock.

At earth...

Goku was happy that Piccolo had joined his side, but he was even happier that he had a brother, a brother that wanted to train him so that he could be become stronger then he even imagined to become. 'So you are saying that I can be twice as strong as I am know?'

asked Goku. 'Yes, maybe even ten times or more.' Goku eyes widened in excitement. 'Let's go that planet you where talking about.' Raditz nodded and the group of friends existing out of: Tien, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and now Piccolo and Raditz set off into space.

Chaozu was training Gohan on the request of Goku and Chi-Chi. The young boy jumped into the air, he kicked and almost knocked his master out.

At planet Vegeta...

The prince walked into Bardock's room in the palace with a confident look on his face. 'Transform low-class, I will prove that I am the strongest sayain!' shouted the prince.

Bardock smiled he stood up and transformed into a super sayain.

The power that came free was enourmous, enoguh to blow a oozaru away but Vegeta was still standing, his hair was the only thing that was moved. Vegeta grinned and turned into a super sayain, the power of the two sayains was enough to let the roof come down, the stone crashed

onto the heads of the super powerful warriors but they were still standing when the smoke cleared. 'I see that you have improved.' said Bardock. 'Quite obvious, don't you think, you don't have to be a super syain for that, don't you agree?' replied Vegeta, with anger in his

voice. 'You haven't changed one bit Vegeta, you are still that arrogant little boy from so many years ago, before you left.' challenged Bardock. Vegeta's eyes widened from anger and he shouted: 'I am the one who will win this fight just wait, and see!'

At a planet close to Vegeta...

'What are you telling me Brolly?' asked Paragas to his twenty four year old son. 'Yes I felt super sayain power, it was even greater then mine, it feels like it comes from two sources.'

Paragas nodded and said: 'Can you bring me there, I can't hold back my curiosity!'

Brolly nodded: 'I now what you think, grab me at my arm.' Paragas grabbed his son, his son had the special divice on his head, the one that Paragas had designed. Brolly grinned and flew so fast that he simply flashed away, he was flying trough space, this journey would take only

a few minutes. Bardock was ready he kicked with all his power, Vegeta blocked the attack with great speed and he punched forward, trying to hit Bardock. Bardock bowed backwards dodging the fist with ease he made a backflip and Vegeta flew trought the roof of the palace.


	4. Brolly's transformation!

Chapter 4: Brolly's transformation

Powerlevel chart:

Bardock: 1,400,000

Vegeta: 1,500,000

SSJ Bardock: 18,000,000

SSJ Vegeta: 16,000,000

Brolly: 2,250,000

LSSJ Brolly: 28,800,500

Enraged Brolly: 50,000,000

Paragas: 3500

Raditz: 4000

Nappa: 4000

Krillin: 800

Tien: 730

Yamcha: 280

Goku: 1400

Piccolo: 1250

Yajirobe: 150

Fukitia: 16500

King Vegeta: 22000

Gohan: 20

Chaozu: 100

Supreme Kai: 340,000,000

Kibito: 250,000,000

Enraged Brolly: 50,000,000

The heroes from earth had trained harder then Raditz could imagine, he had not even seen Vegeta doing this kind of training, there powers almost doubled as soon as they had come out of the gravity room, so Raditz felt like he had to make it up and trained even harder then them

Yamcha wasn't training as hard as the others, although his power had risen above his expectations, he was to busy thinking of Bulma, the love of his life had made an end to their relationship around a week ago. The reaso nthat Yamcha set off was that he wanted to get

away from his problems, but he could not shake them off. He was sitting in a corner while the others where training, but what was the point of training when you would be kicked up anyway?

At a planet near Vegeta...

Nappa had fled, the king had adviced him to do it, there were dark times coming, according to King Vegeta. He wanted to run away for so many years, and this was the perfect oppurtunity, the Prince had'nt spoke in years, the only thing what he did was shout commands and train.

Nappa suddenly heard some one nearing him, he turned around, only to see a rock in the endless seeming desert. He sighed and continued washing out his wound with the juice of a cactus plant. The juice burned but it helped to burn away the sand. He heard a sound again,

he knew that there was someone watching him, so he reached deep into himself, he found a powerlevel, hiding behind the rock. 'Show yourself, native!' shouted Nappa as he stood up and turned around, a minotaur like creature carrying a club stood up. 'The scouter says he

is at 1700, I can easily handle him.' said Nappa, in illusion, thinking that his prince was still with him, he was with him for so many years, that he got used to thinking that he was always standing behind him, letting him do the hard jobs. The native charged him and Nappa wanted

to make up a defense but he was clubbed onto his head, his skull was cracked and he almost fell, so this is how the mighty Nappa died. Nappa tried to put up a defense but his back was pierced by another native, the top of the sword was sticking out of his stomach, he died.

The great Nappa, one of the last of the race of bodyguards died, he died honourless, and a tear dropped into the ground to be smashed by the heavy head of the bald sayain.

Back at the royal palace...

Two sayain guards, one with a bald head and a impressive muscled body and one with hair spikey and long, growing up to the back of his knees, he had a body very similar to that of Vegeta but he was even shorter. They were looking in surprise, two super sayains where

fighting each other, they looked more like flashes that clashed every second, but the sayains somehow knew that they were super sayains, it was a special feeling. Vegeta was hit on his shoulder, he spun out of control and flew towards the two guards with great speed.

The guards where still standing, there mouths closed and they both tried to run away but Vegeta crashed into the ground and he left a crater, the blad sayain survived, blood covering his face, his friend was cut in half by the explosion and a tear dropped onto the ground, it

was a tear of pure miserablity. He was standing there, paralyzed, Bardock rapidly fired into the crater, but a few blasts missed their targets and one of them blasted the guard into oblivion. Vegeta coughed and flew trought the cloud of smoke, leaving a trail behind though.

A trail of smoke and blood, Bardock prepared to block the charging sayain, he stopped the incredible force and the world stood still for a second, Bardock's eyes connected with Vegeta's and the prince pushed as hard as he could, his head coloring red in the progress.

The struggle was interupted when both fighters dropped onto the ground. Kibito was pointing out a smoking finger, Vegeta was the first to charge the red kai. Kibito simply turned away and Vegeta was bashed on his back with two fists, he flew into the ground with a large

explosion. Vegeta pushed himself out of the ground, blood rushing out of his mouth and his eye was swollen. The anger increased Vegeta's power with two million and he flashe daway, he appeared behind Bardock and kicked him away. Bardock flew away out of control.

Supreme Kai appeared and he catched his sayain friend. Vegeta flew away with enourmous speed. 'Kibito, follow him!' shouted Supreme Kai, Kibito took off with even more speed.

Brolly appeared in front of the prince, he was still in his normal form.

Vegeta stopped by pushing all his power backwards and Brolly's eyes widened. 'You are Brolly!' shouted Vegeta and he punched Brolly onto his head, the device broke in two pieces and Brolly became a legendary super sayain. Paragas was lying on the ground, he was

exhausted from the trip trough space. Vegeta stumbled backwards, something that was stronger then him or Bardock? except for that red guy that was chasing him? he couldn't believe it. Vegeta charged with all his power and speed, his fists turned into blurs and

all the fists bashed onto Brolly's chest. Brolly, catched Vegeta's arms and twisted them, Vegeta screamed from pain but he managed to fire a ki-blast, the blast exploded in Brolly's face and the towering sayain grabbed his face, Vegeta bashed his knee into Brolly's

stomach and the legendary sayain shouted. Vegeta lifted up his fist and was ready to strike again, but his hand was grabbed by Kibito, Vegeta increased his aura but couldn't shake the red kai of. Kibito pulled his arm back and sent the prince flying trough the air.

Brolly shouted and fired a enourmous ball of energy towards Kibito, alltough Kibito was almost ten times stronger, he was still trowen onto the ground, he wiped the blood from hos chin, this was the first time that anyone had made him bleed since Buu. The towering

sayain crashed into Kibito's chest with his foot. Kibito opened his mouth in surprise, this sayain could actually hurt him. Vegeta pushed himself up, he got in a position and shouted: 'Galick gun!' the purple beam crashed into Brolly and there was a enourmous explosion.

Bardock saw the explosion and looked at Supreme Kai, they both nodded and took of with great speed. Vegeta was breathing quite heavily, this attack had costed him a lot of power, he stumbled back in shock when Brolly flew out of the smoke, he punched Vegeta on his face

and the prince of all sayains returned to his normal shape, Brolly attacked again and the prince dropped onto the ground, knocked out. Brolly was ready to kill Vegeta but he was knocked away by Kibito. Brolly pushed himself up and was looking at Bardock.

'KAKAROT!' screamed Brolly and he stormed towards Bardock but Supreme Kai knocked the legendary sayain out with a strong chopping kick. Paragas tried to sneak away, but Vegeta woke up and he saw the old sayain crawling away. He smiled and fired a energy blast, the

blast touched Paragas burned him to dust. Brolly transformed back into his normal shape and Supreme Kai flashed awya, followed by Kibito. Vegeta pushed himself up, he touched his cheek and felt that it was swollen. His left arm was broken and he was unable to fight.

Bardock looked at Brolly, he looked very peaceful while sleeping. Vegeta pulled his fist up and wanted to kill Brolly but Bardock knocked the prince out with one punch. King Vegeta was standing in his damaged palace, Fukitia was standing next to him.

Bardock was flying fast, carrying the bodies of Vegeta and Brolly on his shoulders, the trail of destruction was great, holes were scattered over the whole wide region.

R and R!


End file.
